Nezirejia Mobile Commander Yugande
Nezirejia Mobile Commander Yugande appeared in 1997 TV series called Denji Sentai Megaranger. Nezirejia Mobile Commander Yugande (ネジレジアの行動隊長・ユガンデ Nejirejia no Kōdō Taichō, Yugande) is a robot warrior created by Dr. Hinelar to serve as his chief enforcer and general. In addition to his swordsmanship; Yugande possesses a vast arsenal of powers such as energy blasts, the creation of illusionary copies, and is able to enlarge himself without Bibidebi's Giant Injection. He is armed with the Dark Thunder (ダークサンダー Dāku Sandā) sword. Like most evil generals, Yugande forms an intense rivalry with the current Red Ranger, especially since MegaRed was the first opponent to defeat him. Yugande was built by Dr. Hinelar at an unknown time before the Nejireiga began their invasion. He lead the initial attack upon I.N.E.T.'s NASADA facility, forcing the creation of the Megaranger by Professor Kubota in order to protect the launch of the Mega Shuttle into space. After several early Nejireiga defeats, Yugande challenged the Megaranger to solo combat, which Kenta immediately leapt at despite both the orders of Kubota and the protests of his teammates. Despite fighting bravely, Kenta was unprepared for the scope of Yugande's powers and was only saved by the arrival of the other Megarangers when Kouichirou (MegaBlack) jumped in front of Yugande's attack to protect him. With the Megarangers temporarily out of commission, Yugande grew giant in order to further Earth's destruction, but the team eventually came together with Galaxy Mega and destroyed him with the Mega Saber. Following his first defeat, Dr. Hinelar rebuilt Yugande into an upgraded and much more powerful body called Yugande Relive. However, the power that now coursed through Yugande was too much for him to handle, forcing him to refrain from battle while he adapted to his new form. Yugande would eventually return to battle when MegaRed attempted to stop the Ultimate Lifeform Neji Beast from destroying the city, demonstrating his new found strength by easily manhandling his rival then breaking MegaRed's Drill Saber with his bare hands and mercilessly stomping MegaRed's head into the mud. It took the newly created Multi-Attack Rifle from the other Megarangers to drive him off. Soon afterward, Yugande was forced to take a backseat to Guirail, an elite warrior sent by Javious to aid them in the conquest of Earth. Though working together, Yugande and Guirail never respected each other, with Guirail usually choosing to fight on his own against MegaRed. Their rivalry would culminate when Guirail convinced him to face the Megarangers together, only to be literally back-stabbed by Guirail, who then fused with him to form the powerful "Giga Guirail." Despite their combined powers however, Giga Guirail failed to best the Megarangers and Guirail ultimately used Yugande as a shield to save himself from Super Galaxy Mega's finisher, nearly killing him and provoking the wrath of Dr. Hinelar. Following Guirail's death at the hands of the MegaVoyager, Hinelar rebuilt Yugande once again into Yugande Strong; augmenting his severly damaged body with cybernetic implants and giving him the powerful Dark Crisis (ダーク クライシス Dāku Kuraishisu) sword, which allowed him to perform different attacks by pressing the buttons on the hilt: * Dark Fire (red button): A blast of flaming energy * Dark Blade (yellow button): A crescent shaped energy blast * Dark Lightning (blue button): A blast of intense electrical energy * Dark Triple Crisis (blue, red, and yellow buttons) Returning to battle alongside the debut of the Psycho-Nezilar, Yugande's new powers proved too much for even MegaRed's Battle Riser, but after besting the entire Megaranger team, Yugande left Lion Nezilar to finish the mission. Near the finale, Yugande used a special chip to take on a more powerful form, causing his body(and, strangely, the Dark Crisis sword) to turn red. He called this new form Burning Yugande. With this new power, Yugande proved to be a difficult challenge for the Megarangers, as he nearly destroyed the Voyager Machines when he damaged the I.N.E.T. Moonbase, destroyed the Delta Mega with his Dark Blade attack, disabled the Mega Wingerwith his Dark Fire attack, and severly damaged the Galaxy Mega by impaling it with his sword. However, the Neji Reactor within him reached critical mass, shrinking him back to normal size, as MegaRed prepared the final attack on him. Shibolena ran in and blocked the attack, critically wounding her in the process. Furious, Yugande rushed in to kill MegaRed who, using a Riser Punch/''Riser Chop''/''Saber Slash'' combo, was finally able to destroy Yugande for good. See Also * Ecliptor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hirotaka Suzuoki Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Super Sentai Universe